


Empleado de Caldea

by Sasanali



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character, POV Third Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanali/pseuds/Sasanali
Summary: Antes de la batalla final en el Templo del Tiempo, el empleado de Caldea Meuniére empieza a recordar su vida hasta llegar a ese momento y reflexiona sobre su papel en el mundo y su salvación. ¿Cómo es la vida de los empleados corientes que han ayudado en esta batalla? ¿Cómo experimentaron ellos la batalla contra los Dioses demonio?





	Empleado de Caldea

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no contiene spoilers significativos, pero hace referencia a sucesos ocurridos en la singularidad "Solomon" y la sub-singularidad "Agartha", por lo que es más disfrutable y fácil de entender si se conoce lo que pasa en estas.

**Caldea, 30 de diciembre, 6:00 de la mañana**

Me levanto a las seis de la mañana, me visto con el uniforme y me dirijo a la cafetería para desayunar como todos los días. Es curioso como el ser humano sigue estableciendo rutinas por muy extraña que sea la situación en la que se encuentra. Aunque toda la historia de la humanidad haya sido incinerada, los pocos supervivientes seguimos durmiendo, vistiéndonos y desayunando. Y así seguirá siendo cuando restauremos la historia. Soy un miembro de Caldea, la Organización por la Preservación del Orden Humano, superviviente a la incineración de la historia y al atentado de Lev Lainur. Somos pocos, pero somos responsables de una tarea titánica. Aunque el último Máster de la humanidad es sobre quien recae todo el peso de la operación. No creo que yo pudiese soportar tal presión (aunque, claro, alguien con mi talento nunca habría podido ser un Máster). Por suerte solo soy el encargado de preparar los sarcófagos para la transmisión de espiritrones. Aunque haya contribuido a arreglar siete singularidades, solo soy un empleado más de Caldea.

En la cafetería encuentro a algunos de los empleados. Me siento con ellos y tenemos algo de charla superficial. Tampoco hay mucho de lo que hablar ya con personas con las que has estado atrapado un año sin noticias del mundo exterior. Lo único nuevo es el desarrollo de las misiones y todos tenemos la misma información de ello. Cuando terminamos, cada cual se va a cumplir con sus tareas. No hay ninguna transmisión planeada para hoy, así que no tengo mucho que hacer a menos que alguien necesite ayuda en algo. Los encargados de hacer observaciones tienen trabajo todos los días, pero no es mi caso. Supongo que podría comprobar que los sarcófagos funcionen correctamente. Lo he hecho hace poco, pero nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido. Sería el colmo que todo fracasase no por un enemigo demasiado poderoso, sino por un fallo técnico.

El día va pasando. Reviso los sarcófagos y compruebo que todo estaba bien, voy a comer y doy un trozo de mi almuerzo a la ardilla que siempre se pasea por Caldea. Parece un día normal más (todo lo normal que puede ser en estas circunstancias), pero al final de la tarde, el doctor Roman convoca a todo el personal en la sala de mando. Parece que va a ser un anuncio importante. Muchos ya sospechamos qué será, pero es mejor esperar a escuchar lo que tengan que decirnos.

**Caldea, 31 de diciembre, 2:00 de la mañana**

Soy incapaz de dormir y no debo de ser el único. Aunque el anuncio era esperado, saber que en unas pocas horas vamos a atacar al Rey de los Magos en su propio terreno no es algo que se escuche todos los días. Además, esta vez, no solo el Máster viajará, sino que toda Caldea irá a la singularidad. No vamos a salir de la base, pero aun así… me estremezco con solo pensar que vamos a estar tan cerca de un enemigo tan poderoso. Por otra parte, si fracasamos en esto, nada más importará. ¿Cómo ha llegado alguien como yo a participar en esto?

Aunque técnicamente soy un mago, mi talento es tan escaso que apenas puedo hacer nada aparte del estudio teórico. Mi familia lleva dedicándose a la magia desde mediados del siglo XX y se ha especializado en el estudio del comportamiento de distintos cuerpos espirituales. El por qué un linaje tan débil se ha centrado en un campo en el que ni siquiera puede experimentar sin fuentes de poder adicionales es una buena pregunta. Siempre he querido poder hacérsela a mi abuelo, nuestro fundador, August Meunière. Él, como miembro del gobierno colaboracionista de Vichy, contó con apoyo de los ocultistas nazis. Pero, desde entonces, nuestra familia no ha conseguido nada digno de mención. De todas formas, ahora esa no debería ser mi preocupación. Estoy ante algo mucho más importante y yo ni siquiera soy el heredero de mi familia. Sí que soy el primogénito, pero mi madre, la cabeza de la familia decidió hace mucho que mi hermano sería más adecuado para cumplir esa tarea. Estoy seguro de que influyó que descubriese mis preferencias sexuales. Se habrá asustado ante la posibilidad de que no perpetúe el linaje. Aunque no se perdería mucho, no me habría importado hacer el sacrificio por continuar con la familia, pero mi madre decidió no correr riesgos. Con pocas perspectivas de futuro, intenté que me aceptasen en el Instituto de Atlas. Ahí mi poco poder no me habría cerrado las puertas, pero fueron los enemigos políticos de mi familia los que lo hicieron. Ni siquiera una familia tan insignificante como la mía se libra de las intrigas del mundo de los magos.

Entonces fue cuando me enteré del proyecto Caldea. Liderado por la familia Animusphere, pero con la cooperación con las Naciones Unidas y que juntaría el trabajo de hechiceros y científicos. Fui afortunado y empecé a trabajar aquí, donde mi poder mágico o mi linaje no eran importantes. Hasta que todo empezó. Y en unas pocas horas terminará, para bien o para mal. Esta es una misión para grandes héroes, no para mí, pero procuraré hacer todo lo que pueda.

**Templo del tiempo**

Las cosas parecen haberse calmado. Cuando los Dioses demonios empezaron a atacarnos, pensé que sería el final, pero ahora ya están ocupados con los Espíritus heroicos. Supongo que, pese a que estemos físicamente presentes esta vez, las cosas no serán tan distintas a las demás singularidades y será el Máster el que lo solucione todo mientras nosotros lo apoyamos desde la distancia. En mi caso, debo asegurarme de que los sarcófagos estén listos para su regreso. Pero cuando creo que todo va a ser tan simple, Da Vinci me saca de mi error.

\- El sistema de defensa ha sido dañado, requerimos reparaciones externas o corremos el riesgo de ser destruidos ante otro ataque como el anterior. Necesito dos personas que puedan acompañar al mecánico.

Yo estoy libre hasta que el Máster termine y, por lo que sé, todavía no ha llegado al centro del Templo, así que tengo tiempo. El encargado de los archivos históricos y yo nos ofrecemos a asistir al mecánico.

\- Perfecto. Situaos en la salida, pero esperad la señal.

No puedo creer que realmente vaya a salir y estar en el Templo del tiempo, fuera de las paredes protectoras de Caldea. Ahí se está librando un combate entre seres tan poderosos que harían estremecerse a magos de primer orden. Pero solo vamos a salir un momento, hacer unas pocas reparaciones y volver adentro.

\- ¿Preparados? Los Dioses demonios están alejándose de Caldea y los Espíritus heroicos que conocimos en Orleans los tienen controlados.

Trago saliva y me ajusto las gafas. El momento se está acercando.

\- ¡Ahora! Salid, rápido.

Salimos y el impresionante espectáculo que veo me deja paralizado un momento.

\- ¡Kazikli bey! – Un hombre pálido levanta las manos y del suelo salen incontables estacas que atraviesan a un gigantesco ser repleto de ojos y con forma de tentáculo.

\- ¡Tarrasca! – Un dragón surge en frente de otro monstruo tentacular y lo despedaza.

\- ¡Luminosité éternelle! – Alrededor de una doncella con una bandera surge una luz que la protege a ella y a sus compañeros.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando uno de mis compañeros tira de mí. Nos dirigimos hacia el área que el mecánico debe reparar y empezamos nuestro trabajo. Le alcanzamos los componentes que necesita, nos va indicando qué hacer, quitamos las partes completamente destruidas y, poco a poco, vamos avanzando en la tarea.

\- Excelente, en cuanto soldemos esta parte, el sistema defensivo empezará a funcionar y podremos volver adentro. - La pistola soldadora avanzaba con una lentitud exasperante por la zona dañada. Seguramente no fuese tanto por la lentitud sino las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. – Un poco más y…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase y el trabajo, una onda sísmica levantó una gran polvareda y nos tiró con violencia por el suelo.

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Alzo la vista y contemplo a poca distancia uno de esos tentáculos monstruosos, con una infinidad de ojos rojos mirando hacia donde estamos nosotros tres. ¿Sabe lo que queríamos hacer? ¿Simplemente ha detectado presas más fáciles que los Espíritus heroicos? En cualquier caso, parece dispuesto a atacarnos.

\- ¡Gilles, Sansón! – Grita la doncella con la bandera. – Ipos ataca Caldea de nuevo.

Antes de que el Dios demonio nos haga nada, un caballero de blanco y un joven de abrigo negro ya lo han alcanzado y lo distraen mientras lo atacan con sus espadas. Aprovechando el momento, nos ponemos de pie y empezamos a huir, pero me detengo.

\- ¿Qué haces Meunière? Vámonos antes de que esa cosa nos ataque de nuevo.

Miro la zona dañada de Caldea. La reparación no ha terminado todavía. Solo queda por soldar una pequeña parte. Gilles y Sansón parecen tener problemas contra el Dios demonio, pero todavía aguantarán un poco más. Me doy la vuelta y corro a recoger la pistola soldadora.

\- ¡Abel! – Me llama por mi nombre de pila uno de mis compañeros.

Pero cuando continúo las reparaciones, empiezan a correr de vuelta a Caldea. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero por algún motivo sigo soldando la parte dañada. La seguridad de todo el personal puede depender de que el sistema de defensa empiece a funcionar de nuevo. Escucho un grito a mis espaldas y, sin dejar mi trabajo, echo una mirada con la que veo a los dos Espíritus heroicos por el suelo y al gigantesco tentáculo alzándose para atacar. Pero no a ellos. A mí. Ese ser sabe lo que estoy haciendo.

Miro mi trabajo. Puedo hacerlo a tiempo, pero si soy golpeado, moriré al momento. Mientras el tentáculo desciende hacia mí, mis piernas no se mueven. ¿Estoy paralizado por el miedo? ¿Estoy haciendo un sacrificio heroico? ¿He decidido cumplir mi trabajo porque sé que, aunque corriese no conseguiría escapar? No sé por qué, pero me quedo en el sitio y termino de soldar la zona dañada. En el último momento, cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver mi propio final.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los vuelvo a abrir. ¿Qué ha pasado? El tentáculo yace cortado en el suelo y ya empieza a desaparecer. Y delante de mí, está mi salvadora. ¿O es un salvador? Viste ropas del siglo XIX y sostiene un sable ante sí. Sus movimientos transmiten una fuerza como la de su acero, pero también la gracilidad de un lirio. Cuando se gira para hablarme, me ofrece una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, _monsieur_? - Asiento, sin encontrar las palabras. Pero antes de poder expresar mi gratitud, continúa hablando. – Corra al interior, Ipos no tardará en revivir.

Obedezco al Espíritu heroico y no me detengo hasta caer jadeando, ya en la seguridad de Caldea, con el sistema de defensa funcionando. Sé que todavía queda mucha batalla por delante y que el futuro de la humanidad sigue siendo incierto, pero de eso tendrá que encargarse el Máster y los Espíritus heroicos, ya no depende de mí. Me dejó caer al suelo para descansar. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte, pues no soy el héroe de esta historia, solo un empleado más de Caldea.


End file.
